


i really really like kissing you

by spacemanearthgirl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 12:26:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17849462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacemanearthgirl/pseuds/spacemanearthgirl
Summary: Lena’s worried because she’s Kara’s boss. Kara just wants to kiss her best friend.





	i really really like kissing you

**Author's Note:**

> me: I'm going to take a little break from writing since I spent so much time writing for sanvers week.  
> also me: Lasts three days before I can't help but write a supercorp fic.

Kara’s not exactly sure what’s different about this particular day, this particular lunch, this particular moment, that has her leaning forward, when so many other times she’s stopped herself. But she is, and Lena’s right there, leaning forwards too and then all Kara can think as lips touch hers is  _ why weren’t we doing this sooner? _

Soft lips move gently over her own, the feeling like nothing she’s every felt before.

She’s imagined this kiss a thousand times, imagined those red lips on hers, imagined Lena sighing into her mouth.

She’d be worried that this was just another dream, just another time she’d let her mind drift after Lena had smiled, but even her imagination isn’t this good. She never imagined a kiss  _ could _ feel this good.

But Lena’s there, soft and warm beneath her, Lena’s there, threading her hands through Kara’s hair and pulling her closer.

“Wait.”

The word is mumbled against her lips, before Lena removes her own completely. Hands stay in her hair though, stay holding her close as their foreheads press together.

“Should I not have done that?”

Maybe she shouldn’t have, maybe not here, not in the middle of lunch and not when Jess would walk in at any minute. But the kiss itself, she knows Lena wanted. She could see it in her eyes as they’d both leant forward, could feel it in how their lips moved together, in the thudding of her heart, in the fact that Lena is still holding her close.

“No, I  _ definitely _ wanted to kiss you.”

Kara’s eyes are still closed as she stays pressed close to Lena but she can hear her smile in her voice.

Kara tilts back so she can see Lena. “Good,” she grins. “Because I really  _ really  _ like kissing you.”

Lena giggles, she  _ giggles.  _ “I really like kissing you too.”

“I’m sensing there’s a but?” Lena wouldn’t have pulled away otherwise.

Lena sighs, removes herself completely so they’re no longer touching. Kara misses it immediately. “I’m your boss.”

Kara’s not entirely sure she sees the problem. “You were my best friend before you were my boss.”

Lena’s not smiling anymore. She wants that back. “That doesn’t change the fact that I’m your boss now.”

“Well then, I’ll just have to quit my job then, that way, you won’t be my boss and we can kiss whenever we want.”

Lena reaches out and tucks a strand of loose hair behind Kara’s ear. At least she’s smiling again. “Darling, you’re not going to do that.”

_ Darling.  _ The word hits her right in the chest and she loves it.

Kara smiles too. “No I'm not.” She loves her job, she’s not going to just give it up that easily. But she loves Lena too and she’s not giving up on her either.  “Is it really such a problem that you’re my boss? I don’t even see you as my boss.”

“What about those times when you call be boss then?” Lena asks, eyebrow raised. It’s still as sexy as the first time she’d seen it.

Kara blushes. “I may have been trying to flirt with you?” It comes out sounding more like a question.

Lena laughs, full and loud and it’s wonderful. “I see.” 

“So,” Kara’s eyes drop to red lips, slightly smudged from their previous kiss. She wants to smudge them more. “Does that mean I can kiss you again?”

“Kara.” Lena threads their fingers together. The touch doesn’t make her think Lena’s about to deny her but the tone of her voice does. “I’m still your boss, if people find out, they may question whether I’ve been showing favouritism, whether I’ve been treating you fairly, and I don’t want anyone to think you got to where you are in your career just because we’re dating.

“As I see it,” Lena continues, something in her voice changing. “There’s only one option left.”

“What’s that?”

“I’ll sell CatCo.”

Kara laughs, shaking her head. “You’re not going to sell CatCo.”

“I bought it for you,” Lena smiles. Kara can tell she’s joking. Mostly, anyway. “I can easily sell it for you.”

Kara’s never had confirmation until right now and it warms her again. “You’re not going to sell CatCo, it’s a good investment, I won’t let you.”

Lena shrugs. “Money isn’t everything.” She lifts her free hand, cups Kara’s cheek. “You’re everything.”

Kara leans into the contact, let’s the words fill her. She didn’t know simple words could make her feel like this. “There has to be a better way than you selling your business or me quitting.” They could just keep their relationship a secret, but there’s always a chance it could come out, and she doesn’t want anything bad to blow back on Lena, her being the boss in this situation. What do people usually do in situations like this? “Why don’t we just go to HR, tell them about our relationship and they can make sure nothing unfair is happening?”

Why had neither of them thought of that before? Kara’s going to blame Lena’s very distracting lips. And her distracting eyes. And her distracting voice. And her distracting hands. And her…okay just all of her is distracting, only made worse by the fact that she now knows what it’s like to be close to her, to kiss her, and she’d very much like to do it again.

Lena laughs lightly. “That seems reasonable. But doesn’t ‘Lena Luthor sells $750 million dollar company to be with star reporter’ sound like a much better story than we just went to HR together?”

Kara rolls her eyes with a laugh of her own. “It’s always got to be big with you. You fill my office with flowers. You cater a whole gala around me. You buy a company for me. Can’t we just have dinner together?”

“We can do that too.”

Kara feels hope fill her. Could they have this? Could they really be together? “So, dinner tonight? I’ll pick you up after work?”

“Are we going to call it a date?”

Kara nods. “If that’s what you want.” She smiles. “For the record, that’s what I want.”

Lena shifts forward. She untangles their hands so both hands can cup Kara’s cheeks. “Remind me to ask Jess to set up a meeting with HR.”

Kara nods again. Lena’s so close and she’s beautiful. “Now?” Kara asks, even as Lena inches closer.

Lena shakes her head. “Not yet, we still have ten minutes of lunch left and there’s something more important I wanted to do first.”

Kara can feel Lena’s breath ghosting over her lips. It’s intoxicating being this close to her. Why have they waited so long to do this again?

“And what’s that?” Kara asks.

Lena answers her with a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <3
> 
> Tumblr: spaceman-earthgirl


End file.
